Alternate Universe: St, Xavier's
by T.Cassette
Summary: 21-year old Remus Lupin decides to teach in a muggle school as a Biology teacher. There he meets Sirius Black, who unknown to him, is an untrained, disowned wizard. Feelings develop, but should they follow them? AU rating may change.
1. St Xavier's and Classroom T7

_Hello there fellow fans, if your reading this, it means somewhere deep down you have a fetish for **Sirius/Remus **love stories. Nice to know I'm not the only one. This is my very **first attempt** at Sirius/Remus, I've **never** even written a quick drabble about these two. What inspired this little practice story, was the ranting of my deranged imaginary friend, Wayne. "Wayne" is my little brain buster in my imagination and he neatly files away all of my random ideas, in my imagination He pondered on the suggestion of an AU universe with Sirius confined to the muggle world. This story is a little bit different and I'm just playing around with ideas. It can be a **fun **story, for you to waste some time on._

_**Important Note! **Since this is an **Alternative Universe,** I've decided to play with the characters. Sirius is a wizard and he knows it. However, due to family problems i.e. He was **disowned** at a young age; he did not attend Hogwarts and was instead sent to live with a **squib** relative._

_So, in layman's terms, this isn't keeping to the books regarding the marauder era however, there **will **still be magic used and we will see James and Lily and a lot of the Wizarding world._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or terms. All familiar terms, people and settings belong to J.K Rowling. I am nought but a fan, taking advantage of the beautiful creation that is the world of Hogwarts and Fan Fiction. No money is being made from this. **

**Chapter One: St Xavier's and classroom T7.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus Lupin stepped from the doors of the rickety public transport bus and grinned as his heeled boots clicked sharply against the stone pavement. He adjusted the collar of his jacket and straightened up his tie. Putting on his best smile, Remus hoisted his brown leather book bag over his shoulder and walked firmly down the street. Before him, a tall grey building, surrounded by large metal bars loomed down on him. He cocked an eyebrow at the large lock that swung from a chain on the gate and smiled briefly as he remembered the warning from his best friend. _"Like Azkaban, is what them muggle schools are like, Remus, James had said they have these massive gates surrounding a depressed looking building and a thick golden lock to keep the kids chained on the inside."_

Remus couldn't help but skip up the front steps and slide proudly through the green wooden door. He found himself inside a large waiting area with greyish blue walls, a few chairs, an odd looking plant and a reception boot with the words **CLOSED** written across the glass. He scowled at the inconvenience of it all. He had told the principal he would be here the day before term started, hadn't he? And he did ring to confirm the arrangement. Remus shrugged and decided to hang around until someone came to the reception booth. His eyes fell to the walls where a few coloured posters hung. Some advertising study groups that took place after school hours, others promoting a healthy eating policy and a few with pictures of students. He smirked and tried to imagine what his friend James Potter would say, if he were standing next to him right now. _He'd probably comment on the stupidity of a single, dysfunctional looking plant _Remus thought. Remus smiled. He had no idea what had made him want to teach at a muggle school. Perhaps it had something to do with spending so much time in the Wizarding world, maybe he wanted a change of scenery and something new to explore. Of course, it hadn't been easy to obtain this teaching position; Remus had had to complete a one year Biology course in the muggle world and then a further year doing a teaching course. Naturally, there had been some help from Albus Dumbledore, who managed to pose as a highly skilled biologist and praised Remus's abilities to the core. But he saw it as an achievement in life. Remus could now say he was a qualified Biology teacher and skilled carer of magical creatures, after completing a course in the Wizarding world.

"Mr Lupin?" a cheery voice called from behind him. Remus turned to face a tall woman, with greying hair flecked with white and a broad, funny grin. "I'm deputy principal Marian Dodd. Principal Murphy couldn't be here in person to welcome you as he had an office meeting to attend, but I'll be happy to show you to your room."

Remus nodded and strode forward to shake hands with the friendly deputy. She seemed to be a proud and confident woman with rosy cheeks and a warming air around her. "Thank you" he replied, hoisting his leather book bag further up his shoulder and following her through a set of doors and into a long corridor "I didn't know whether to wait in the reception area or go looking for someone."

"My apologies for that, Mr Lupin," she said, throwing a hand in the air, "Our receptionist seems to have taken an early break without warning. I had warned her I was expecting an arrival. I'll share some words with her."

Remus almost lurched at the tall woman in shock. "No!" he gasped loudly, "It was no trouble at all. I enjoyed getting a few moments to look around and familiarize myself with the setting. Quite a lovely school you have." He sighed to himself as principal Dodd carried on in an eccentric speech about the academic and athletic achievements of the school and Remus was just happy to listen. He didn't want to cause a fuss, especially seeing as term hadn't even started yet.

The young werewolf followed the deputy up four flights of stairs and through a set of glass doors. They came out on another long corridor that bent out of view at the end. Remus followed the deputy along the corridor and passed each red door until they stopped in front of a door with a silver handle and the letter T with the number 7 marked onto the red paint.

"As you can see, each door is marked with a letter and a number which corresponds to the floor level we are on. Your room is T7 - top floor, seventh door" the deputy explained, sticking a silver key into the lock and jiggling the wobbly lock "unfortunately, this lock has been here since the building was first erected and has become quite stubborn with time. But no fear, a few jiggles and determination and hey presto!"

She swung the door open and indicated for him to follow her. Remus beamed around the room and a sleek shiver slithered down his spine. It was a large square room with yellow walls and huge windows lining one wall. The large, dark brown wooden teacher's desk rested on top of a small platform and faced two rows of the same wooden desks. Each desk could seat four students and there were two sinks in each desk and 2 sets of gas taps.

"The walls are bare, as you can see and none of the folders and books have been put away," the deputy said in an apologetic tone, "I've just been incredibly busy arranging the Maths rooms, I haven't even touched the top floor yet."

"No worries at all, Ms Dodd," Remus grinned and he indicated the boxes that lay on the desk and the books and scattered folders, "I can have them all sorted and filed myself before tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr Lupin," she smiled, a wave of relief washing over he features, "Well, I'll leave you to make yourself comfortable and if you need any assistance at all, just come down the stairs we came up and go through the first set of doors. You'll find me on the middle floor."

She placed the heavy key on a desk by the door and left the room, smiling fondly at Remus as he waved goodbye. When the door closed with a loud bang, Remus was left standing in the middle of an empty classroom. He walked to the window and grinned. Perfect! The view faced the main road so he could watch the students coming and going. He then turned to look at the bare yellow walls and frowned. For such a cheery colour, it certainly made the room look dull. Dropping his bag onto a desk, he rummaged through it and retrieved his slender wand.

"First things first, a bit of colour!" he grinned, pointing his wand to the cardboard boxes and flicking sharply. A stream of posters and coloured card flew from the box and Remus directed them to the walls, were they landed perfectly straight.

"Lovely," he muttered, then turned to the stack of books and folders and flicked his wand again. Each book rose swiftly into the air and hovered before Remus's face. He scanned the titles - 'Revise Wise Biology' 'Modern Dissection' 'The Lymphatic System' 'Advanced Biology' and so on. Tapping his wand toward a large silver cabinet that rested next to the blackboard, Remus ordered the books to stack neatly on the middle shelf with the titles facing out. He then charmed the folders to arrange themselves in alphabetical order and to place themselves on the top shelf. The bottom shelf he reserved for Homework assignments.

Remus continued to make his new classroom as homely as possible. He cast cleaning charms on the desks, to remove the graffiti and gave both blackboards a new coat of polish. He restacked the chalk box and gave the windows a fine scrubbing, removing the bits of paper and mouldy food that had fallen behind the radiator. Seeing the condition of the ceiling, which had thick lumps of wet tissue stuck to it, he quickly set to work removing any stray mark in his new classroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A 16 year old Sirius Black trudged grumpily along a crowded street, an old blue rucksack dragging freely along the ground next to him. His shaggy black hair hung in thick bundles in front of his eyes which were focused avidly on the cracked floor. His face sweltered with the heat and he could feel thick rosy patches forming on his cheeks.

"Stupid books," he growled to himself, turning sharply down a small side street and joining a small queue outside an old looking book shop.

Sirius had been sent by his aunt to get his new school books for the start of term. They had to be bought second hand and Sirius hated having to queue outside the shop where everyone could see him. He was already known as the 'odd new kid' and the fact he bought second hand books every year didn't help. Strangely enough though, Sirius wasn't actually a new kid in town, he had been living in the town of Bishops for nearly 7 years, he just didn't fit in with the crowds. He lived with his aunt Nellie, in a cooperation house a few blocks from the main school. She was a nice enough lady, Nellie was, she bought Sirius all the things he needed and tried to get him to socialise, but the time to socialise was long gone.

You see, Sirius was different. He hadn't always lived with Nellie, instead he lived with his mother and father and his brother, Regulas. They had lived in a big house, with loads of floors and ancients treasures and they had a servant, named Kreacher. But Sirius didn't like what his parents did. They believed in bad things and supported an evil man. Sirius didn't like this man, he loathed him and everything to do with that kind of darkness. So his parents disowned him and sent him to live with his aunt Nellie, a squib and a reject of the family. But that's not how Sirius was different, no, you see… he was a wizard. He should have been a wizard in training, but he was erased from the Black family history and his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been sent back with a rejection letter.

"You alright there love?" an elderly voice called.

Sirius cocked his head up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, "Can I have the books that are circled? Er… second hand, like."

The elderly lady nodded and pulled a few tatty looking books from the shelves, placing them in front of Sirius. He was used to this routine and began to flick through the selection of books, looking for the cleanest set out of the lot. The English books were fine, the novel looked interesting. But the history book was chronic looking. It was thick and red and oozed with boredom. Sirius scowled at it, trying to remember why he even picked history as a subject.

"And the biology books dear," the lady said, shoving a set of green texts book in front of him. He skimmed through each of the books, his eye catching words such as ecosystem and circulatory system.

"Should they all look this boring?" he questioned aloud, more to himself than the elderly lady.

Nevertheless, she grinned at him and shrugged. "That's life boy, school is practice for the future and practice makes perfect."

Sirius rolled his eyes and bagged his set of school books -English, German, Maths, History, and Biology- then paid the woman the money.

"No one is perfect," he said, hoisting the blue sack onto both shoulders and he retreated from the shop yelling back over his shoulder, "So why bother!?"

Stepping over the low garden wall of his house, Sirius trudged around to the back door and skidded into the kitchen, tossing he bag of books into the corner. "Anything for lunch?" he called into the sitting room, where his aunt sat watching her soaps.

"There's a sandwich in the fridge and you can pour yourself something to drink," she yelled back, and then added, "and go sort out your uniform, Sirius!"

* * *

_So, that's me attempting a Remus/Sirius. I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought of this story. So, tell me in your reviews!_

_T.Cassette_

_Next chapter: First Biology class ( I think )_


	2. Third Period Biology

**Herb3 -** Thank you! I hope this update is suited to your times.

**RemusLupinFan -** Hey! Thanks hands you a cookie

**Nicki Nick -** Heya. I kind of prefer Remus being older than Sirius as well; it makes it seem more mature. Plus, older Remus is just cute!

**Inky74 -** Heya! Thanks for the review. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Nice to know it's going ok.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or terms. All familiar terms, people and settings belong to J.K Rowling. I am nought but a fan, taking advantage of the beautiful creation that is the world of Hogwarts and Fan Fiction. No money is being made from this. **

**Chapter Two: Third period Biology**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius adjusted his red and black tie, and then scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He hated his school uniform, hated it with a passion! The black pants were too tight around his groin and made him itch, the sleeves of the shirt always wrinkled and creased uncomfortably around his elbows and the heavy navy jumper made him sweat. He quickly ran a hand through his shaggy hair, and then trailed his fingers along his forehead.

"Ugh! Pimples, for Christ sake," he muttered, rubbing heavily at the spotted skin.

Sirius Black never saw himself as the handsome type. He knew a girl or two fancied him in school, but he didn't think he was attractive. In fact, he hated his image. Hated his high cheeks bones, dark lashes and his thick eyebrows. He fidgeted in his uniform, growling at his awkward body that had grown a noticeable amount over the summer. His once small, chubby frame had disappeared to be replaced by a tall, lean frame.

"Sirius Orion Black!" he heard Nellie screech from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled back, angrily grabbing his blue school bag. He chanced one more look in the mirror, hoping his spotted red skin had changed, and then scowled when he saw it looked ten times worse.

_Just another reason to be made fun of._

"Eat that," Nellie ordered, dropping a bowl of cornflakes in front of Sirius as he sat at the table, sloshing milk over the edges.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, carefully slurping milk from the spoon. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"I don't want you skipping school this year Sirius!" she snapped, turning to irritably scrub at the dishes, "I can't afford any of your troublesome behaviour this year. Money is getting tight and if you keep up your gallivanting the children's allowance will be stopped."

He bit his lip and nodded at the table. "I won't anymore."

"Good," Nellie said, tossing the towel over her shoulder and ruffling Sirius's hair, "You're a good kid, Siri. Here, take this and buy yourself something nice at school."

He pocketed the 5 pound note and ran out the back door to catch his bus.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leaning against the brown wooden bench in his new classroom, Remus sighed heavily and wiped his forearm against his sweaty brow. Pushing his sleeves up further, he pointed to the blackboard behind him.

"This is called an 'Amoeba' and it was first discovered in 1757, by a man called August Jonathan Rosel von Rosenhof," he explained, indicating a large blob he had squiggled on the blackboard, "It is a tiny one-celled organism that can be found in fresh water, salt water, wet soil and even in people. Now, it's microscopic, which means it's so small, it can only be seen through a microscope…"

Remus paused mid sentence and turned his head in the direction of the door, the rest of the class followed suit. The lock on the door was jiggling and a small thump could be heard from outside. He scowled, then crossed the class in 4 long steps and wrenched the door open. The entire class broke into loud laughter at the frame of a tall boy stumbling over the threshold, his face turning a bright red.

"Can I help you?" Remus grinned, a flash of amusement crossing his face.

"Er… is this Biology?" he asked, casting a glance at the wall, trying to ignore the snickering behind him.

"Silence class," Remus ordered and then turned to his class book and scanned the list, his finger stabbing at the names as he read through them, "So… Sirius Black, is it?"

Sirius nodded and bit his lip. "Sorry I was late, I misplaced my jumper after PE class," he explained, casting a sideway glance at a large boy with stubbly blonde hair and a huge grin plastered across his face. His name was Aaron Welters and since Sirius first joined the school, they had been instant enemies.

"That's alright Sirius," Remus smiled, "Just take a seat in the front desk and get out your books and some paper. We're studying the amoeba today."

Sirius nodded and shuffled into the desk beside a boy named Emmet. Pulling out his books, he scrawled down the notes and sighed heavily - a lovely start to a long year.

After settling the class down to try out some question sheets on the amoeba, Remus settled into the hard stool behind his desk and smiled to himself. So far, today had been a success. His classes were informative, fun and in general, the students were pleasant.

_Ha-ha, take that James Potter, _he thought to himself.

His eyes scanned the room, and then landed on the form of Sirius. The dark haired boy was hunched over his paper, avidly scribbling down his answers. The tip of his nose almost touched the paper and Remus could just see his two front teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Remus scowled to himself. The boy looked familiar. His unique cheeks bones and strong features reminded Remus of a former pupil at Hogwarts. He couldn't exactly place the face, but the thought lingered in his mind.

"Mr Welters!" Remus barked, glaring down at the boy, "Close that book immediately. You are to attempt this without the aid of your text."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Flopping onto the cream suede couch, Remus exhaled deeply and stretched his legs across the floor. He rested his head against the back of the chair and yawned. It had been a long day and tiring none the less. But he enjoyed his new position as Biology teacher and warmth spread through him when he thought of educating young minds. There was nothing more rewarding, in his mind, than informing the youth.

"You alright there, Remus?" his best friend James Potter asked, as he sank into the seat alongside the young lycanthrope. "You're grinning away to yourself."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at James. "Honestly Potter, do you really think your presence would make me smile?"

James stuck his tongue out and nudged Remus into the ribs. "So how was it?" he asked, handing Remus a bottle of butterbeer.

"It was amazing, James," he beamed, "Completely different from Hogwarts, of course. In fact, it's rather boring looking compared to Hogwarts, but the students are nice. There was a kid came into my class today though and he reminded me of someone."

"From Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded, taking a slurp from the bottle and smacking his lips. "I can't place the face James. Have you ever just seen someone and suddenly, a quick image of someone else jumps into your mind?"

James shook his head, cocking an eyebrow at Remus's beaming figure. Tutting, Remus sat up straight and crossed his legs.

"James, this kid, his name is Sirius Black and he just… I don't know. He just reminds me of someone from Hogwarts, someone we didn't get along with."

"Snivellus?" James asked, a smirk crossing his lips.

Remus scowled and shook his head. "No, not Snape. Nothing like him at all, I'd have remembered his face."

"Who wouldn't?" James laughed.

"Shut up James."

James sighed and rested his bottle on the glass coffee table. "Look, Remus. It's just some random teenager that ended up in your biology class. So he reminds you of someone, who cares? It's not as if he's affecting you anyway."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, your right. Just a kid." he agreed, turning to flick the television on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning proved to be as dismal as Sirius's attitude. A light drizzle had begun to drip from the dark grey sky and a frosty breeze slithered between the open creases in his school jacket. He scowled heavily and wrapped his arms around himself.

_Stupid biology teacher,_ he thought to himself, stamping along behind the rest of the class, all of whom seemed to be moderately more pleased about this little outing to the school gardens than he was. _Stupid, idiotic, moronic biology teacher._

"Alright class, just here will do," Remus called, signalling to a small garden pond, "If you'll just pair up with each other and use your work sheets to identify any common pond attributes. Off you go."

Sirius groaned inwardly. _Pair up._ He hated those two words. He hated the shaming burning sensation that settled in his stomach when he was left standing alone. The way the class stared and smirked. Instinctively, he knelt down and began fumbling with his shoe lace, in the hopes that My Lupin's eyes would skim over him and that way, he could just work alone.

"Sirius?"

He bit is lip and clenched his eyes shut. "Yes sir?" he asked, keeping his head tilted towards the grass.

"Looks like everyone else has paired up," Remus told him, "So why don't you work with me? You'll get the work sheet done quicker."

"Yes sir." He hoisted himself from the wet grass and brushed his knees. Sighing to himself, he trudged after Remus. They paused at one side of the pond, away from the rest of the class and Sirius pulled out his sheet.

"So, Mr Black," Remus smiled, "Can you spot any of the following mentioned on your sheet, in the pond?"

Sirius sighed and stared into the pond. _This is ridiculous. I see nothing but a bunch of green crap and rocks. _"There's some lilies over there," he said after a while, "and some moss and a lot of rocks. And then there's that reed."

"Very good," Remus smiled, handing Sirius a pencil, he then added, "Now just tick them off and write a reason as to why these things are in the pond."

Sirius grunted and scribbled a few miserable definitions on the paper. He handed the pencil back and stared at the ground.

"I shall go round up the rest of the class then, Mr Black, and we can proceed back to the school for your final lesson of the day."

Sirius sighed with relief when he turned away. Rolling his eyes, he turned and strolled to the gate they had entered through. His hair felt heavy on his head and a few thick strands flopped into his eyes, the rain drops trickling quickly from them. Nellie would kill him when he got home. They didn't have central heating and relied on the fire and good weather for drying their clothes. There was no way his uniform would dry in time for tomorrow, especially if they were running low on coal.

_Fucking biology teacher._

"Hey reject," Aaron Welters grinned, coming up behind Sirius and tugging on the back of his school jacket.

Sirius shrugged him off and spun around. "Shove off Aaron," he muttered, "I didn't do anything to you."

"Should I care?" he yelled back. He dug the tip of his shoes into the ground and kicked the heavy mud up at Sirius's legs, splattering the thick, filthy substance across his knees.

"What the fuck!" Sirius yelled, shoving Aaron hard on the shoulders, causing him to stumble into a prickled ditch.

"Detention Mr Black!" Remus yelled, grasping Sirius hard on the shoulders and spinning him around.

"But sir! He kicked dirt up at my pants!"

"You shoved him Mr Black and that is all I saw, now march yourself back to the classroom this instant!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_El Finish le chappie 2._

_Thank you guys for the reviews. Please, continue to tell me what you think. See you all in chapter 3!_

_T.Cassette_


End file.
